Trapped
by Erza's Cake
Summary: While on a job in very cold region, Lucy, Natsu, and Happy get trapped in a cave. Happy is able to squeeze through a hole to get food, leaving a cold Lucy alone with a warm Natsu... What will happen? Will love rise? Will Happy tease someone? Is there fish? Just read it already...
1. Chapter 1

**Erm… well this is my first story on here so… I guess I'm a little bit nervous, heh, heh. =_=**

Trapped

"D-do you r-really think the f-f-forest is this w-way?" Lucy shivered from the cold. She never thought of a place colder than Mount. Hakobai, and she never thought that she would go to such a on a mission to find a lost person. The blonde sighed, she thought that she had come prepared, but sadly it wasn't true.

"Of course it's this way. If you doubt my sense of smell so much you should have gone with Erza and Ice prick." Natsu replied, trying to not sound hurt. He was wondering why Lucy was cold; she had said that she came prepared this time. So he didn't notice that her jacket was made for a bit warmer climate. Her red jacket was connected to her pink turtle neck; inside both sleeves was soft fuzzy fur. Her hood had the same materiel on the inside too; she was also wearing jeans underneath dark blue wool sweat-pants.

"Ne, Lucy, do you think the person wandered into that big cave?" Happy asked from inside the blonde's coat.

"I-it's possible… Hey Natsu, do you think w-we sh-should check the cave?

"OF COURSE! We should be able to find food in there too…" Natsu became lost in thought as he made his way to the cave.

When they were inside the cave, you could hear the echoes of Lucy's and Happy's teeth chattering.

"HELLOOOoooo0ooo! ANYONE IN HERE?!" Natsu hollered, making snow cover the entrance.


	2. Chapter 2

Previously on trapped; "HELLOOOOOoooo! ANYONE IN HERE!?" Natsu shouted, making snow block the entrance. 12/23/13 Thank you for the reviews, Favorites, and follows minna! They really made my day! I'm going to try to make the chapters longer, I promise. Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters, Hiro Mashima does. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . "Whoops... Oh well! I'll just have to melt it!" Natsu chuckled, putting his fist on fire. He tried to punch the snow, but instead he hit the wall, rocks fell from the ceiling, blocking the snow that was blocking the entrance. Lucy hurriedly felt around for Natsu, quickly pulling him away from being stuck under the rocks. "... Sorry... Oh well! I'll just have to do it again..." Natsu was about to punch the rocks when Lucy held his arm back, "Na-Natsu! If you m-miss a-again, you c-could make the whole cave collapse!" Lucy warned him. "Hey N-Natsu... C-can y-you m-make a f-f-fire?" a purple Happy tugged on Natsu's pants. "Sure thing..." the fire mage patted his friend's frozen head and made a fire that was soon crowded by both Lucy and Happy. Natsu was looking around the cave for a way out, but only found a small hole in the ceiling. "hey Happy, do you think you could fit through that hole, you know to find food and lead Erza and that Popsicle here?" he pointed to the said hole. "ne, I can try..." the blue exceed barely managed to squeeze through, before coming back in. "I was barely able to find the hole when I was outside... I think we need some kind of marker..." "How about your knapsack?" Lucy asked Happy. "How will I carry food then? What about your coat Lucy? It's bright, It's red, and it can be seen in the dark." Countered the cat. "Not to mention that it could lure Erza and ice princess over here." added Natsu. "W-what! But I'll be freezing cold, and my coat's connected to my shirt!" Protested Lucy. "Aye, but you forget that Natsu can make a wall of fire." Lucy knew full well how Happy could get lost and how Natsu could make it warmer inside the cave. She thought about the other possibilities and their big flaws besides flying away. Natsu's scarf blends in with the snow, his shirt wouldn't work either cause Happy could come back at night and the shirt could possibly blend in, calling for Happy would make their throats sore and might lead unwanted visitors there. So Lucy finally gave in to have her coat/shirt be used as a flag. Happy took the coat and put a few rocks on one of the sleeves before flying off of the roof of the cave. Meanwhile, Lucy was facing a wall, shirtless and away from the fire. Natsu looked at her shivering back and thought about what Happy said before he left; "ne, Natsu maybe you should give Lucy your shirt, you don't really need it." Natsu sighed, unzipped his shirt and said "here" while holding it out to Lucy. She jumped, turned her head, and hurriedly took the piece of clothing held out for her. She put it on, stood up and walked over to the fire, she said "thank you" while passing the only other person in the place. Natsu followed and noticed that she was still shivering. He made a ring of fire around her before sitting down next to Lucy. Thank you for reading! Please review and have a nice Christmas! 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay I know I haven't updated in a while but I'm having some major writers block right now. Can't even finish this other story I was planning to give to a friend on their birthday which is in a few days. I swear that I will update as soon as I get an idea. Sorry for the wait.


End file.
